


Tissage

by MaydaVeq



Category: League of Legends
Genre: (very) Light Angst, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Feelings, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self Confidence Issues, Trust Issues, as the story goes, can you believe this is the first work ever with these two here, so this started as PWP but ended up with character development, tags en français à l'intérieur, this work is very dear to me
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaydaVeq/pseuds/MaydaVeq
Summary: Sejuani est distraite par Taliyah lors d'un match, cette dernière le remarque et l'incident finit par les rapprocher.





	Tissage

**Author's Note:**

> tags francophones : PWP qui a fini avec du développement de personnage, masturbation mutuelle (pas vraiment d'équivalent pour hand jobs), doigtage, baisers, consentement enthousiaste, sentiments, problèmes de confiance, problèmes de confiance en soi, (très) légère angst
> 
> Cette fiction n'existerait pas sans la contribution créative majeure d'une personne que je remercie infiniment (et que je salue si elle passe par là).  
> Les chapitres ultérieurs se présenteront sans calendrier précis et j'ajouterai les tags appropriés en fonction et au fur et à mesure.  
> Je serais ravi de connaître vos impressions quelles qu'elles soient. <3

Six-zéro, l'équipe rouge commençait à bâtir un certain avantage de ressources. Fort heureusement, la _midlaner_ alliée avait son propre avantage en ayant achevé bien plus de sbires que son opposante. C'est pour cette raison que Sejuani choisit d'aider Taliyah en venant proposer une action en _midlane_. Annie pouvait être suffisamment surprise si Sejuani se contentait du buisson de la rivière, proche du côté bas. Alors elle y attendait, guettant l'occasion propice. Son équipe manquait toutefois d'informations sur son adversaire et Rengar avait pour la dernière fois été aperçu par une balise alliée près du roncier rouge adverse. L'action de Sejuani était risquée tant ce dernier se dirigeait probablement déjà vers sa sentinelle bleue, presque apparue. Encore quelques instants et Sejuani surgirait pour surprendre Annie. Elle observait attentivement alors les sorts échangés entre Taliyah et cette dernière. Les mouvements de Taliyah étaient souples, ses bras et ses jambes évidences de nombreux entraînements gymnastiques. La persévérance était un trait que Sejuani estimait particulièrement. Mais prise dans ses observations elle ne vit pas Rengar bondir vers elle. Briseul la secoua presque hors de son dos.

— Taliyah ! Par ici ! 

La tisseuse se retourne, aperçoit Sejuani à sa droite et court vers elle perchée sur sa planche tellurique, longeant les murs. Lorsqu'elle arrive elle accueille Rengar d'une rafale de pierres, Sejuani l'immobilise, et toutes deux l'achèvent.

Taliyah se met à ricaner chaleureusement :

— Des problèmes ? C'est toi qui est sensée surgir du buisson et venir m'aider ! 

 

***

 

Le rire de Taliyah retentit de nouveau, cette fois résonnant sur le carrelage des vestiaires. Elle semble s'adresser à Sejuani.

— C'était magique cette tentative dis-moi !  décide-t-elle d'entamer sur un ton plus amusé que moqueur. Je crois toujours que le plus drôle fut quand on a fuit après qu'Annie ait invoqué son Tibbers !

— Taliyah ! son visage est peu expressif mais ses sourcils se froncent vers le bas, à la fois l'air réprobateurs et gênés. J'ai l'habitude des grandes bêtes ! Si j'ai préféré fuir c'est simplement car je n'avais plus d'armure de glace et que j'étais presque à bout. Son visage se raffermit. C'était bien plus par stratégie que par peur ! Je pense pouvoir te le prouver une fois pour toutes si nous remettons ça. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Taliyah lui répond en adressant une tape un peu vigoureuse à son épaule.

— Bien sûr que oui, c'était génial ! Son rire se réverbère à nouveau sur le carrelage. On a gagné, puis nous avons eu plutôt un beau score toutes les deux ! Les surprises arrivent, on ne peut pas tout prévoir ! Cette fois c'est son sourire qui éclate dans la pièce. Bon, allez ! Je vais aller me doucher !

Ce sourire frappe Sejuani par surprise et lorsqu'elle constate que Taliyah s'en va, déjà déshabillée et emmitouflée dans sa serviette, elle se met à répondre un peu trop hâtivement :

— Attends !

Taliyah oblige et se retourne, toujours souriante, acceptant et lui demandant pourquoi. Sejuani continue de retirer ses vêtements efficacement, les pose dans un sac qu'elle prend à la main puis se raidit d'un coup, non pas gênée par sa nudité, mais parce qu'elle non plus n'a aucune idée de ce lui a pris. Elle n'ajoute pas grand chose mais prend sa serviette sur le bras et commence à rejoindre Taliyah d'un pas décidé.

— C'est d'accord. On se rejoint dans les bains ?

Sejuani acquiesce sérieusement, observant Taliyah rejeter sa serviette sur ses épaules et entrer dans une cabine de douche sereinement. Elle en fait de même, et suppose que Taliyah a déjà rejoint les bains et leur eau chaude quand elle s'extirpe de sa propre cabine. Pourtant lorsqu'elle sort elle peut l'apercevoir franchir le rideau des bains ; elle le franchit à son tour et la découvre dans le bassin le plus chaud mais aussi le plus proche, de l'eau jusqu'au cou, les yeux fermés et flottant tranquillement par de petits mouvements réguliers et circulaires que ses bras exercent à la surface de l'eau.

Lorsqu'elle s'approche d'elle ses cheveux gouttent encore sur ses épaules et Sejuani décide de se déposer sur le sol près du bassin chaud, derrière Taliyah et assise en tailleur. Sa voix est sensiblement plus calme que d'ordinaire lorsqu'elle initie la conversation.

— Je viens rarement ici, pas toi ? Ces eaux sont beaucoup trop chaudes. Ou peut-être que tu aimes la chaleur ?

— Oui. Taliyah murmure presque en soupirant de détente. Oui, je pense que j'aime bien la chaleur. En tout cas cela permet à mes muscles un moment de répit ! Ils méritent bien de se détendre après avoir été autant sollicités après tout. Tu ne détends jamais les tiens ?

— Tu fais bien, c'est utile. Pour ma part j'ai tellement été habituée à les détendre dans le froid que ce genre d'exercices ne m'affecte plus beaucoup.

Elle se penche en avant et plonge une main dans l'eau pour en estimer la température puis finit par décider qu'il est encore trop tôt pour y entrer. En se penchant elle a dû dérouler ses jambes pour se retrouver à genoux près du bassin et si Taliyah l'observait elle aurait pu voir les quelques tatouages qui recouvraient sa peau. Deux symétriquement placés sur chaque mollet, de longs motifs noirs et abstraits, et un imposant sur son dos, s'étalant sur ses omoplates et remontant jusqu'à sa nuque. Ils étaient bien assez vieux pour qu'elle puisse se permettre les bains publics. Taliyah remarquant seulement son geste, l'interrompt :

— Je vois ; si tu préfères on peut aller dans le bassin d'eau froide ? Personnellement j'ai suffisamment chaud pour y aller et je suppose que tu le supporterais mieux, non ?

— Oh, si ça te convient ? Son ton sonne discrètement surpris.

Sejuani lui tend la main qu'elle venait de plonger dans l'eau chaude, comme pour l'aider inutilement à en sortir.

— Ça me va ! Taliyah y répond d'un ton enjoué, et attrape sa main. Je supporte tout aussi bien le froid ! Lorsqu'elle se dirige vers le bassin d'eau froide, sa nudité ne semble pas la gêner, mais ses yeux découvrent les tatouages gravés sur la peau de Sejuani et ne peuvent pas s'empêcher des les admirer et de vouloir en inscrire l'image dans toute leur mémoire.

 

***

 

Devant le bassin froid, Sejuani se retourne vers celle qui la suivait pour saisir sa main et l'inciter à très rapidement la suivre et engouffrer ses pieds dans une eau presque glacée. Amusée une fois que les pieds de Taliyah sont immergés et son corps crispé, Sejuani la relâche. Ses yeux se plissent d'amusement. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas sourit.

— Alors ? s'entend-elle questionner, la voix presque légère.

D'une rapidité exemplaire, elle se glisse davantage sous l'eau en rejoignant un endroit un peu plus profond, un peu plus loin de Taliyah. Lorsqu'elle la regarde de nouveau c'est pour lui demander, la voix cette fois plus posée :

— Tu étais déjà familière avec ce bassin ?

Les mouvements de Taliyah sont prudents mais déterminés, ses sourcils un peu tirés vers le bas et ses lèvres étirées sur les côtés comme par crispation, ce qui ne l'empêche toutefois pas de poursuivre :

— C'est tout de même... plus difficile pour moi d'y aller mais... Elle hésite. Oui, je me force toujours à aller dans le bain froid après le chaud, ça adoucit ma peau !

Taliyah se dissimule sous l'eau certes bien plus doucement que celle qui l'accompagne, mais après un rire étouffé remonte à la surface et interpelle Sejuani. Dès que cette dernière se retourne, les yeux de Taliyah pétillent et elle envoie une brusque vague d'eau en direction de Sejuani qui éclabousse tout son torse et ses cheveux qui n'avaient pas fini de sécher. Quand celle-ci pressent que Taliyah n'en a pas finit, elle se glisse aussitôt sous l'eau et se dirige dans une direction puis une autre dans le seul but de confondre son agresseuse quant à son emplacement de sortie. À l'instant où elle émerge, son bras semble prendre une décision impulsive alors qu'elle constate être sortie infiniment proche de Taliyah, son sourire et sa peau toujours irradiants de chaleur. Elle attrape la main de l'intéressée pour la poser sur sa propre hanche et annoncer, le ton clair et transparent, le visage illisible et la posture droite :

— Tu sens ? Elle accentue la pression de sa main sur celle de Taliyah qui persiste à rester chaude sur son corps en dépit du froid avoisinant. J'ai passé un temps infini dans la rudesse du froid de Freljord, et ma peau en a subi les conséquences. Elle retire sa main de celle qui persiste sur sa hanche. Je devrais peut-être essayer de faire comme toi ?

Sous la main de Taliyah est une peau en effet très rude, sèche. Ses doigts y restent tranquillement lorsqu'elle continue :

— Tu devrais oui... Sa main venait d'entamer quelques mouvements lents. Tu as la peau sèche Sejuani... Tu– tu dois me prendre pour une idiote à faire autant attention à ces choses là mais l'arène est éprouvante et disons que, elle affaiblit sa voix, j'aime juste à me détendre de ces façons là ?

Ses doigts, toute sa main, quittent la peau rêche et Taliyah s'écarte pour proposer :

— J'ai une faim de loup ! Allons nous restaurer, qu'en dis-tu ?

Après avoir acquiescé, dès lors que Taliyah s'est éloignée pour sortir du bassin Sejuani replonge une dernière fois intégralement sous l'eau, nue dans le froid du liquide. Sa peau se souvient du contact chaleureux de Taliyah mais elle n'y pense déjà plus et sort à son tour, les cheveux toujours aussi radicalement humides gouttant sur ses épaules.

 

***

 

Les deux combattantes se retrouvent dans les vestiaires.

— Nous n'avons qu'à aller simplement au self, entonne Taliyah dès qu'elle aperçoit Sejuani arriver, la nourriture y est bonne et nos dortoirs en sont proches – j'admets être épuisée. Devoir combattre à tes côtés, c'est physique ! Tout en ricanant, Taliyah continue de se sécher.

Également dans les vestiaires, quelqu'un aux cheveux longs et bleus, à la voix calme mais supérieure et à la peau claire s'adresse à elles :

— Joli match vous deux ! J'avoue que notre défaite a fini par être la seule conclusion possible au match ; il faut dire que j'étais avec un groupe total d'incompétent.es ! Son ton redouble de mépris. J'écrasais Kalista, naturellement. Votre synergie semble être fonctionnelle quoi qu'il en soit, Annie en fait encore des caprices.

— Oh, pauvre Annie, elle doit encore désespérer de ne pouvoir fondre ma glace. Sejuani plisse les lèvres et le coin des yeux. Quelle tristesse. Son ton est devenu glacial et rempli d'ironie amère.

Caitlyn finit de se déshabiller puis disparaît à son tour dans une cabine de douche. Le regard toujours de marbre de Sejuani se tourne vers Taliyah.

— Allons-y, alors.

Son ton s'adoucit très sensiblement, mais son intonation reste ferme lorsqu'elle s'adresse à Taliyah.

— Peut-être, mais ta fatigue en a valu le coup ; tu n'abandonnes pas facilement et tu es tenace Taliyah. J'apprécie. Seul.es les lâches abandonnent.

Sejuani adopte une expression qui tire vers un dégoût irrépressible.

— Tu as un jeu solide de ce que j'ai entrevu, je pourrais t'apprendre à maîtriser Briseul pour que tu le comprennes mieux quand nous combattons ensemble si tu veux. Je tombe beaucoup trop souvent avec des allié.es inutiles, et tu le serais bien plus.

Son visage n'exprime alors plus le dégoût mais il n'exprime rien d'autre.

— Très bien ! Taliyah accepte en riant. Merci ! Sache que mes pierres seront ravies de terrasser quelques sensibles pour toi Sejuani ! Le sourire qui suit ses mots illumine tout le haut de son visage.

— J'y compte bien.

Sejuani n'ajoute plus rien, mais emboîte le pas de Taliyah et toutes deux se retrouvent finalement attablées, de nombreux plats sous leurs yeux à disposition. Taliyah semble sourire d'impatience à la vue de ce qui n'attend qu'elle.

— Le menu du jour est incroyablement riche ! Toute sa voix rayonne d'enthousiasme et Sejuani sature d'émotions.

— Tu te réjouis pour peu, Taliyah.

— Tu ne trouves pas ça appétissant toi ? Oh... elle prolonge exagérément la voyelle, il t'en faut donc plus ? Quoi donc ? Une belle proie que tu pourrais broyer de tes mains ?

Taliyah se remet à manger, le rire et les couverts aux lèvres. Sejuani, assise face à elle, lève la tête l'air perplexe.

— Je préfère toujours... manger ce que j'ai personnellement chassé ou récolté. Je m'y suis faite. Elle désigne le self du regard. Je ne suis jamais mieux servie que par moi-même, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oh intéressant ! Je veux bien que tu me montres à l'occasion !

Après s'être exclamée, Taliyah continue son plat dont elle espère savourer chaque bouchée.

— Oui c'était correct, rétorque Sejuani assez platement. J'ai connu bien pire sur Freljord.

Lors de ses derniers mots, sa voix s'est comme estompée. Plus tard, Taliyah recommence à animer le silence.

— C'était bon ! Me voilà repue ! Son ton s'adoucit. Pour être honnête Sejuani, je ne pensais pas apprendre à te connaître un jour ! Tu me semblais tellement froide.

Sejuani entend par le rire amer de Taliyah que quelque chose cloche, mais choisit de ne pas le considérer. Elle ressent toutefois une vague tristesse d'entendre ce rire qui avait l'habitude de remplir une pièce de chaleur affaibli. Elle ne fait que répondre sur un ton sec :

— Allons-nous-en d'ici, nous en avons fini du repas je pense.

— Oui, oui, tu as raison ! Taliyah se lève avec un peu trop d'empressement. Il se fait tard ! Tu as quelque chose de particulier en tête ?

Sur ces derniers mots, la peau sur le visage de Taliyah fonce visiblement. Sejuani accompagne son mouvement et se lève à sa suite, le plateau entre ses mains lorsqu'elle s'approche de Taliyah l'air questionnant.

— Taliyah ? Cette dernière se contente de bredouiller un oui à l'intonation montante. Tu n'as pas le visage plus clair d'habitude ? Le ton de Sejuani est plus discret et sa voix s'est abaissée.

— Mais je– ah... ah oui ? Étrange ! La couleur lui est montée jusqu'aux oreilles puis est avalée par ses cheveux le long de son visage.

Le regard de Sejuani se pose sur ses yeux.

— Tu deviens nerveuse, ajoute-t-elle d'une constatation plate. Viens, il y a du monde ici.

Par des mouvements silencieux, elle regarde ses alentours puis se dirige vers la sortie, dépose son plateau et indique à Taliyah de la suivre. Celle-ci lui emboîte le pas sans dire mot, la couleur dessinant toujours de nombreux motifs sur son visage.

— Je... –

Taliyah dépose son plateau à son tour et continue sans rien ajouter.

 

***

 

Dehors, un chemin de gravier conduit le paysage vers l'horizon. Sur ses bordures sont de grandes étendues de verdure sillonnées de ponctuels arbres, parfois regroupés en petits ensembles. De temps à autre des flaques de sable viennent trouer le verdoiement du sol. Les silhouettes sont rares et la lumière frappante.

Tandis que Sejuani commence à marcher droit devant elle, elle lève sensiblement la main qui repose du côté de Taliyah pour venir exercer une légère pression sur son épaule. Sans dire mot, elle la retire et poursuit sa route. Elles semblent être arrivées non loin d'un de ces quelques regroupements d'arbres sur toute l'herbe de cette vaste étendue. Sejuani ne la voit pas, mais Taliyah continue de rougir sérieusement.

— Où... – commence-t-elle, où allons-nous ?

— Tu as encore du temps ? Peut-être pourrions-nous faire quelques exercices si nous espérons remettre ça demain.

Comme de nombreuses fois dans la journée, la voix de Sejuani transmet très peu mais elle semble déjà moins étrangère à Taliyah que tous les jours auparavant.

— Sejuani je...

Taliyah se tait puis redresse son regard dans les yeux de celle à ses côtés. Elle se stoppe puis continue de fixer Sejuani un instant. Son visage veut se pencher vers celui tout juste face à elle mais elle avorte l'initiative au dernier moment et préfère retomber dans les bras de Sejuani, les émotions insatisfaites. Sejuani a pour réaction de reculer aussitôt puis d'attraper une des mains de Taliyah ; sa main passe sur celle de Taliyah, glisse le long de ses doigts pour venir s'y entremêler. Son regard se relève, dirigé vers elle, puis à son tour se penche et dépose ses lèvres en offrant un baiser. Ses lèvres sont si douces. Elles semblent abîmées mais se plient sous le contact. Son autre main remonte vers la nuque qu'elle attire prestement à elle. Sur ces doigts retombent des perles de cheveux rebondissants qui semblent presque bouger d'eux même lorsque Taliyah encourage le mouvement, renforçant la pression de ses lèvres et venant glisser ses mains dans le dos de Sejuani, extirpant celle qui était prisonnière. Son visage continue d'irradier de chaleur et ses yeux se sont volontairement clos.

C'est comme si perdre le contact de cette main lui apportait un grand inconfort et Sejuani repose aussitôt sa main sur une de celles qui remontent dans son dos, amenant tout son bras presque derrière elle. Sa langue fait écho à cet empressement et esquisse un mouvement contre les lèvres qui lui font face.

— Tout va bien ?

Le ton de Sejuani s'est fait relativement doux et la pression qu'elle a contre la main de Taliyah se renforce.

— Tout va... parfaitement bien. Taliyah l'embrasse de nouveau. C'est– comme dans un rêve.

L'espace d'un court instant, Sejuani s'apprête à recevoir de Taliyah une demande de la pincer.

À la place, les lèvres de cette dernière s'assouplissent et s'entr'ouvrent, invitant un nouveau contact. La langue de Sejuani leur répond, caressant avec amusement les contours du muscle qui y est hébergé.

— Rêve ?

Lorsque Sejuani prononce ce mot, son front est reposé contre celui de Taliyah, son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres. Elle continue de l'embrasser faiblement tout en continuant de s'adresser à elle, chaque élément entrecoupé par le mouvement de ses lèvres.

— Tu... y avais... déjà pensé... avant ?

Taliyah en fait de même lorsqu'elle lui répond.

— Quand je te disais... que je n'avais jamais songé à ce que l'on se parle... Elle s'éloigne suffisamment pour se permettre de parler fluidement. En réalité cela fait plus d'un an que je suis dans la ligue et je– je t'ai toujours trouvée, elle inspire une bouffée d'air, enfin tu me rendais–. Tu m'attirais.

Elle se remet à l'embrasser, et Sejuani hume contre ses lèvres comme un bruit de contentement. Elle ne répond que d'un faible « oh » et libère une main et la nuque de Taliyah de l'emprise des siennes pour agripper à deux mains les deux côtés de sa taille et la convaincre de venir davantage contre elle. Taliyah tombe un peu plus vers elle tandis qu'une de ses deux mains continue de remonter le long du dos où elles étaient et que l'autre vient près du torse, entre elles, accrochant sa main sur les étoffes recouvrant la poitrine de Sejuani. Sejuani ne sait plus vraiment ce qu'elle fait, mais les pulsations de son cœur alourdissent ses oreilles.

Lorsqu'elle sent des ongles se crisper dans son dos, elle exhale et ravale un son faiblement nasal d'approbation glissant quand bien même à travers ses dents. Ses propres mains descendent et remontent le dos de Taliyah de manière brouillon, désordonnées. Elle sent des ongles naviguer et caresser presque calmement son dos mais sans jamais faiblir de pression ; un souffle chaud s'immisce en même temps dans son cou et elle rejette la tête du côté opposé, comme pour lui offrir plus de place.

Être debout ne facilite pas la tâche, aussi lorsque Sejuani en reculant de quelques pas sent une surface heurter son dos elle décide de s'y adosser et se retrouve tout contre un arbre, Taliyah sur elle et une de ses propres cuisses qui vient de se glisser entre leurs jambes, insistant avec ses mains pour être toujours plus près. La tête de Taliyah bascule en arrière, ses lèvres offrant un léger gémissement et ses yeux qui s'entr'ouvrent brièvement offrent toujours autant de chaleur. Quand ils se referment, Sejuani les regrette.

Elle sent désormais les deux mains de Taliyah occupées près de son ventre remontant entre ses côtes ou redescendant près de sa taille. Les siennes continuent de descendre et se resserrent sur la peau du bas du dos de Taliyah. Ses lèvres s'inclinent pour attraper l'extrémité d'une des deux autres lèvres face à elle et la tirer d'une pression légère. Son visage s'écarte alors sensiblement et les mouvements de ses mains semblent comme entrés en stase. Taliyah le remarque et s'écarte de peu :

— Tu–, tu veux le faire ici ?

Le visage de Sejuani lui apparaît si inexpressif. Elle qui a pourtant l'habitude de lire à travers les gens. Peut-être s'est-elle trompée, peut-être est-elle finalement terrible à les déchiffrer. C'est un sentiment amer et glacé qui lui noue l'estomac et lui caresse l'échine. Elle avait faillit oublier à quel point elle se trouvait ridicule. Elle décide cependant de poursuivre le mouvement de ses bras et de caresser les lèvres de Sejuani du bout des siennes, patiente pour une réponse.

Lorsque Sejuani les prononce, ses mots hésitent au moins autant que ses yeux, semblant chercher une chose infime dans le regard qui les confronte. Ses mains se referment d'autant plus fort sur la chair à travers les vêtements de Taliyah.

— Ce n'est pas toi, je–. Les yeux toujours posés dans le regard face à elle, son expression semble s'ouvrir pour se refermer aussitôt à la réalisation que ses mains agrippaient beaucoup trop fort la peau près des hanches de Taliyah. Je... n'ai pas pour habitude de faire confiance à quelqu'un. Freljord, prononce-t-elle brièvement. Et tu es là, confiante presque spontanément et ça–. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais ça, Taliyah.

Confusément ses bras remontent jusqu'à la nuque de Taliyah et l'attirent vers elle pour l'embrasser presque brusquement, les yeux clos de nouveau et un faible gémissement qui lui échappe.

Taliyah embrasse Sejuani autant que les perspectives faces à elles, puis ajoute :

— Tu sais Sejuani, si tu n'es pas à l'aise ou que tu n'as pas envie tout simplement, rien ne nous oblige. Sa voix s'adoucit. Je comprends totalement. Elle prend les mains de Sejuani entre les siennes et y mêle leurs doigts. Sincèrement. Elle l'embrasse. Ne te force pas. Elle continue de maintenir tendrement les mains de Sejuani entre les siennes, constatant avec gêne que les siennes sont partiellement moites.

Sejuani persiste à maintenir leur contact visuel lorsqu'elle poursuit :

— Oh. Sa voix baisse. Je ne me forcerai pas Taliyah. Viens-là. Sa voix est apparue plus certaine sur ces derniers mots.

Elle attire de nouveau Taliyah vers elle, cette fois leurs mains entremêlées le long de leurs corps et dirige ses lèvres pour les pencher vers le cou de cette dernière et y érafler doucement la peau de ses dents. Elle y fait apparaître sa langue puis une bouffée d'air chaud qui glisse sur la chair humidifiée. La surprise de Taliyah lui emporte un gémissement plus fort que les autres tandis qu'elle récupère une de ses mains pour la plaquer contre la hanche de Sejuani la plus proche. Son autre main continue de serrer celle qu'elle enserre et les deux redoublent de pression quand Sejuani descend vers sa clavicule, cette fois la langue davantage appliquée.

Leur proximité a quelque chose de réconfortant.

Les bouffées d'air que prend Taliyah sont accélérées et sa main libre toujours serrée autour de la hanche de Sejuani glisse avec hésitation contre son entre-jambe. Un flux de chaleur remonte subitement dans le dos de celle-ci qui se saisit de la main de Taliyah pour la plaquer plus explicitement contre elle. L'ouverture qu'elle ressent chez Taliyah la rend à la fois mal à l'aise et vulnérable. S'exposer ainsi à quelqu'un d'autre et lui donner sa confiance aurait pu être une marque de faiblesse mais c'est une chose que l'on ne lui a jamais offert. Aussi, lorsqu'elle sent la main de Taliyah commencer à la caresser elle resserre ses mains, crispées, puis remonte ses lèvres pour venir mordre un coin de mâchoire, l'arrière d'un lobe, un grain de beauté, puis redescendre, admirant la nuque ainsi exposée avant d'en élever son visage jusqu'à se retrouver lèvres contre lèvres, un nouveau mouvement de langue qui s'y essaie. Les gémissements de Taliyah l'excitent autant qu'ils s'amplifient et ses doigts continuent de bouger contre Sejuani.

Sejuani bouge faiblement et malgré elle ses hanches contre la main qui les rencontre mais redescend son visage vers le creux de la nuque de Taliyah ; elle passe contre son lobe et la bouche toujours près de son oreille demande à voix basse :

— Tu rougis facilement Taliyah, non ?

Tandis que deux de leurs mains sont encore emmêlées, Sejuani dirige sa main libre pour la passer d'un mouvement très doux dans la chevelure de Taliyah du crâne à la nuque et l'observe droit dans les yeux, le regard un peu embué, les lèvres un peu rougies. Le visage de Taliyah prend une teinte encore plus foncée en guise de réponse.

— Je–, je... oui.

Sejuani se remet aussitôt à l'embrasser, les lèvres un peu désordonnées.

La main de Taliyah glisse finalement sous ses vêtements et continue ses caresses, ses doigts remontant le long de l'extérieur des lèvres pour venir entourer le gland et redescendant pour recommencer. Sejuani exhale une forte bouffée d'air chaud en venant déposer son front contre celui de Taliyah. Si cette dernière levait les yeux, elle pourrait discerner les pupilles éclatées de Sejuani posées sur les siennes.

La main qui était posée dans la nuque de Taliyah descend tout le long de son dos pour se loger tout juste au dessus d'une de ses fesses. Sans s'en rendre compte Taliyah crispe aussitôt tous ses muscles en réaction, toute cette proximité la rendant incroyablement susceptible à toute stimulation. L'autre main de Sejuani se détache de celle qui la tenait tandis que la sienne reste reposée sur une hanche et remonte le long d'une cuisse jusqu'entre ses jambes ; lorsqu'ils y parviennent, les doigts de Sejuani à travers les tissus sur son sexe y roulent de haut en bas, à chaque nouvelle fois accentuant sensiblement la pression.

Si pour Sejuani il semble inconcevable de recevoir aussi totalement la confiance de quelqu'un en si peu de temps, Taliyah se perd dans l'attention qui transparaît dans les gestes et les caresses qu'elle reçoit. Tout cela était si profondément imprévu. Est-ce encore réel ?

Son corps continue de percevoir avec d'autant plus d'acuité les mouvements de Sejuani et elle ne peut retenir un gémissement, suspendant dans un même instant le rythme de sa propre main. Avec une difficulté grandissante à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle fait, elle entame des mouvements circulaires distraits.

— Sej... Sa voix se coupe de nouveau. C'est... Les doigts de Sejuani s'enfoncent dans le creux de ses vêtements et un son aigu perce les lèvres de Taliyah. Bon.

Sejuani émet un long soupir contre ses lèvres en réponse puis simultanément la presse contre elle s'aidant de la main posée contre le creux de son dos. Elle retourne vers les lèvres de Taliyah et les baisers qu'elle lui offre sont hâtifs ; les mouvements de sa main quoi que toujours à travers les vêtements sont plus insistants. Ses propres lèvres murmurent un « ah oui ? » étouffé en même temps que la main qui observait ses caresses remonte légèrement vers la ceinture souple et élastique du vêtement porté par Taliyah. Sejuani la soulève pour y glisser les phalanges avant de reposer son front contre celui de Taliyah, l'air logé dans son regard questionnant.

À demi-mot, une approbation perce les lèvres de Taliyah. Cette dernière referme les yeux aussitôt, le visage rejeté en arrière, la bouche toujours entr'ouverte cette fois de plaisir et non plus de gêne, le front brûlant. Sa main encore sur le sexe de Sejuani entreprend des cercles autour du gland du clitoris, sans jamais en toucher une parcelle.

Un sourire franc a germé sur les lèvres de Sejuani lorsqu'elle écarte définitivement la ceinture de Taliyah pour la déposer sur le bas de ses hanches ; sa main se positionne sous une partielle pièce de tissu, la peau qui la recouvre particulièrement rêche. En un même instant, ses hanches poursuivent leur courbure lentement rythmée vers Taliyah. Sejuani ne sait plus bien si ce sont les mouvements de son bassin qui l'ont causé ou ceux des doigts de Taliyah mais la pression qu'elle ressent s'accentue et ses dents mordent impulsivement la lèvre inférieure qui se présente sous la sienne. Sa respiration est en réaction accélérée, et les doigts qu'elle venait de glisser sous la ceinture de Taliyah se mettent à parcourir attentivement la peau à l'intérieur des cuisses.

Sur cette action, Taliyah cesse les gestes de sa main et son corps se met à trembler sensiblement tandis qu'elle vient enfouir son visage dans le cou de Sejuani. La main qu'elle avait de posée contre la hanche de Sejuani se met à tracer des motifs nerveux et insensés. Celle dernière ne peut s'empêcher de sourire ouvertement contre la tempe de Taliyah, le plis de ses lèvres dirigé vers le haut rencontrant sa peau. Ses doigts s'amusent de cette nouvelle sensibilité et se rapprochent des lèvres en remontant, survolant d'une caresse le gland puis redescendant contre l'entrée du vagin. Le sexe de Taliyah y est davantage humide, tant par la chaleur que dégage son corps que par son excitation. Taliyah n'en humes de plaisir qu'un peu plus fort avant de se sentir serrer les dents, redressant sa tête et fixant Sejuani le visage couvert de sensations. Finalement ses épaules se cambrent brusquement et ses lèvres attrapent la peau de Sejuani près de sa mâchoire, à la frontière entre le cou et la nuque. Ses dents prolongent relativement leur empreinte et un nouveau gémissement est étouffé entre elles, son ventre se gonflant et se dégonflant très rapidement. Sous la surprise de la morsure, les doigts de Sejuani se sont faiblement crispés puis pliés et retrouvés légèrement à l'intérieur de Taliyah. Lors du contact des dents sur sa peau Sejuani gémit tout autant mais Taliyah est à peine sûre de l'avoir entendue, son esprit ayant abandonné toute focale claire.

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs instants que les mains de Taliyah ont cessé de tracer quelconques motifs contre le corps de Sejuani ou de la caresser. La main qui n'est indisposée par aucun vêtement vient alors abruptement s'agripper à une des épaules de face à elle comme pour y trouver un ancrage, sinon une force.

— Je– Je– Sejuani... Je... tu me donnes tellement envie de toi.

Son seul ajout est de plaquer vivement sa bouche contre celle de Sejuani et d'y introduire aussitôt sa langue causant à cette dernière un soupir de surprise qui vient se bloquer aussitôt dans sa gorge.

Sejuani commence alors à enfoncer puis incurver son majeur davantage tandis que son pouce remonte à l'extérieur pour venir tracer des mouvements arrondis autour du gland du clitoris. Taliyah espère se contenir, semble se maîtriser l'espace de quelques secondes mais son corps tremble davantage, elle frissonne et finit par obtempérer et succombe au plaisir dans un gémissement doux et régulier ; son visage est orné de rouge, son corps est chaud et son sexe de plus en plus humide.

Sejuani passe son autre main dans le creux du dos de Taliyah, peut-être plus pour la soutenir que simplement la rapprocher. Son majeur s'enfonce davantage et les mouvements de son pouce continuent en passant par dessus le gland, sur ses côtés, en remontant et procédant à répéter toujours les mêmes mouvements.

— Taliyah...

Elle se remet à l'embrasser sincèrement.

Taliyah ressent l'appui supplémentaire et l'apprécie ; tout son corps continue d'être agité par des tremblements irréguliers et brûle. Son emprise se ressert sur l'épaule de Sejuani et dans un geste déterminé recommence à bouger la main qui caressait son sexe ; son élan la fait remonter à la fois contre et sur la partie immergée du clitoris, gonflée fortement au dessus de son gland. Elle tente de se maîtriser au mieux pour être en mesure d'offrir le plaisir qu'elle désire tout en suivant avec beaucoup d'affection le rythme des baisers. À ce moment une crainte piquante lui traverse la poitrine pour s'échapper aussitôt, elle voudrait tout sauf être prise pour une partenaire inintéressante et inutile, qui ne se s'attarde que sur elle-même et rien d'autre. Mais c'est quand Sejuani s'adresse ensuite à elle alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas qu'un sentiment très chaud chasse cette impression et vient prendre sa place.

Sejuani tout en continuant de l'embrasser se met à lui murmurer, un baiser débordant sur nombreux de ses mots :

— Si jamais tu... veux... également me... toucher à l'intérieur. Elle lui mord la lèvre inférieure et incurve son doigt d'un air taquin. Mais que tu n'oses pas... tu peux. Le doigt qu'elle bouge en elle se met à entamer des mouvements volontairement longs mais appuyés.

La chaleur que les mots de Sejuani ont diffusé dans son plexus solaire semble permettre à Taliyah de respirer un nouveau regain de confiance et elle descend son index qu'elle commence à faire pénétrer en Sejuani, le mouvement doux mais statique. Ses gémissements semblent alors s'être transformés et se retrouvent moins désordonnés et apaisés quoi que toujours aussi nombreux.

À ce contact, Sejuani arrête brutalement une inspiration pour la rejeter en gémissement d'appréciation, elle roule sa langue dans la bouche contre elle et en mord de nouveau une des deux lèvres, toutefois plus tendrement. Ses omoplates se sont presque tordues contre le bois de l'arbre sur lequel elle repose.

À son doigt à l'intérieur de Taliyah s'ajoute un deuxième où Sejuani se surprend à avoir des mouvements très doux, la main qui se trouvait dans le bas du dos de cette dernière remontant pour se caler sous la nuque sur le haut de son dos.

L'index de Taliyah bouge à peine mais glisse lentement par de longs va-et-vient à l'intérieur de Sejuani. La main de Sejuani quant à elle observe un mouvement de plus en plus hâtif, couplant sa pénétration à des caresses attentives sur la vulve. Le corps de Taliyah s'impatiente puis elle gémit, se cambre, essaie de suivre les baisers partagés mais semble être radicalement distraite par ce que lui procurent les attentions de Sejuani dans son bas-ventre, entre ses reins, et tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'est en voulant la prévenir en entonnant quelques fois son prénom que Taliyah jouit, les yeux ouverts et absorbant et reflétant le fléau de honte qui manque d'exploser à l'extérieur d'elle-même. Ses sourcils se lèvent incroyablement haut, ses traits se tirent en surprise avant de tourner au dégoût. Ça lui est insupportable. De quoi peut-elle avoir bien l'air. Jouir pour si peu, si vite, et en manquant toutes les attentions qu'elle aurait voulu avoir envers Sejuani. Ridicule. Elle est ridicule et tout cela l'est aussi bien. Son orgasme ne lui a pas laissé plus qu'un goût acide glissant sur ses lèvres.

Elle regarde à peine Sejuani lorsqu'elle remonte en hâte sur son surf de pierres, redressant l'élastique autour de sa taille et éructant un « Non ! » dépréciatif et vif. Elle déploie son mur, l'empruntant pour fuir au loin. Elle est bientôt sortie de _son_ champ de vision. Elle n'aurait jamais dû y entrer, après tout.

Quand Sejuani les yeux et le corps encore embrumés de désir observe l'agitation de Taliyah elle manque de réactivité. Elle ne comprend que trop peu ce qui lui arrive et manque à peu de choses son action lorsqu'elle tente de retenir Taliyah par le bras.

— Taliyah ! Non, Taliyah ! _Reviens_! Hurle-t-elle presque lamentablement au loin.

Quelques instants plus tard, sa façade glaciale est de nouveau en place et son apitoiement larmoyant des dernières secondes lui provoquent une vague de mépris intérieure dirigée exclusivement contre elle. Elle constate le paysage vide et attarde ses yeux encore un moment au loin l'air amer avant de faire demi-tour elle aussi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !  
> Les retours sont comme toujours appréciés si vous en avez envie. :)


End file.
